


To You

by Baneofwonderland



Series: Letters to Magnus [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: Alec writes a letter to Magnus. 
Inspired by a love letter Magnus probably actually sent to Alec.See "Matamu" by Musclememory





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuscleMemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/gifts).



**Magnus,**

**You know, I've written letters before. To the Clave.. It's probably not the same as writing to an actual person but it has to count for something. I don't think I've ever written a letter to anyone... Who would I write to?**

**Growing up, I always had Jace and Izzy. I didn't really have friends.**

**You'd probably be surprised to hear this but I wasn't the best at being social. Besides, there weren't really any other kids at the Institute. So who was there left to make friends with? Mundanes? Sure... That would have been just great.**

**I didn't need anyone else. There was always Jace.**

**The first time I wished there was someone else was when Jace went on his first date. It was with some fairy he met down in Central Park. I remember watching him creep down the hall and I was half-tempted to tell Hodge. As I watched him leave it hit me... I didn't really _have_ him. **

**I didn't have anyone.**

**When we met, I realized just how alone I had become. You were always surrounded by people, so at home in it all that it struck me how much of island I had made of myself. I thought I was untouchable, unreachable, undesirable.**

**How did you find me?**

**How did you find _me_ , Magnus?**

**It's interesting to have someone to write to. Even though this separation is only temporary, I mean we're gonna see each other in two weeks. It's still nice to do something so...mundane.**

**We'll see if I actually send this.**

 

**Yours,**

**Alec**


End file.
